


Impossible Souls

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "It's like you want me to confine you to my side."
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow/Marx | Xander
Kudos: 23
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Impossible Souls

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, January 24/My beloved, you are the lover of my impossible soul

Xander waited just long enough for Laslow to do his usual idle tidying before shuffling papers around to pull out the one most recently received. 

"Laslow." 

"Yes, milord?" 

Ah, that expression suggested that Laslow knew exactly what was coming. And he should, they went through this often enough. 

"Apparently we need to have another conversation about your behavior," Xander began, before choosing a complaint to begin with. 

"Milord, ah--" 

"'My beloved, my impossible soul--'" 

"No need to continue, milord! I know what I said," Laslow said quickly, his face bright red. 

"And yet you said it to the wife of a visiting Hoshidan general, when she was standing right there." 

"Ah..." 

"It's like you _want_ me to confine you to my side," Xander continued. He'd long since suspected that was the truth, but the information Laslow brought back otherwise was useful enough to continue to allow his wandering, even if did tend to not know when to keep his mouth shut. 

Though the complaint had given Xander a chance to talk to that general and her wife over a friendly breakfast. Everything had been smoothed over, of course, though Laslow didn't need to know that just yet. 

"However, I won't." 

Xander couldn't quite read the expression on Laslow's face. 

"Oh..." 

"If you feel the need to diplomatically confine yourself..." Xander gestured to the spot near his study's hearth that tended to be where Laslow settled. 

"Perhaps for a day or two," Laslow said quietly as he ambled over to sit. 

"If your impossible soul needs longer, we'll discuss it then." 

Laslow winced and then smiled. "Of course, milord." 

Xander was fairly sure he heard the unspoken-- Perhaps he could someday admit it was mutual. 

_My beloved._


End file.
